


Viper's Venom

by Kenbofosho



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Dysfunctional Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multiple Personalities, Psychopaths In Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenbofosho/pseuds/Kenbofosho
Summary: This fic fills in the blanks between when Javier leaves Dutch and goes to Mexico.Not for the easily triggered, I won't sugarcoat this one.I'll be tapping into the psychopath inside of Javier through a unique woman. I just can't decide who is crazier, her or him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Spanish

All those years spent, family didn't mean shit. 

 

After shit went down with the Pinkertons, Dutch, Micah, Cleet, Joe, Bill and Javier ran to Blackwater to retrieve the lost money  _ despite _ the fact that they stole a hefty sum from the U.S. Government already. 

 

Javier was confused, he was on guard when shit went down with John and Arthur and no one would give him a straight answer about what happened. With both of his brothers gone, he had no choice but to stay with Dutch.

 

Dutch was completely unhinged. When Javier looked into his eyes, the Dutch Van der Linde that saved him all those years ago was no longer there. Dutch didn't say much and hoarded all the money. It was blatantly obvious that he was only looking out for himself. 

 

On the trip down to Blackwater, Micah, Cleet and Joe raised a special kind of hell that hadn't been seen in a while. They robbed and killed mercilessly. 

 

Once in Blackwater, they collected their money. Javier had asked Dutch for his cut of the take but Dutch insisted it was safer to stay with him.

 

One night Micah brought a young girl back to camp before they set out, she had barely hit womanhood but it didn't stop him from raping her. Dutch didn't say a damn thing, Bill was the one to finally say “what the fuck?!” but Dutch just told Micah to quiet down so he could think of a plan. 

 

That was the final straw. 

 

Javier left the remnants of his ‘family', completely out of money and devastated in the cloak of night. 

 

He wandered on Boaz for a while, silent tears fell every so often and his gut wrenched when he thought about reverting back to the starving urchin he used to be. Bending down to hug his only friend in the world's neck, he murmured to Boaz. “ _ I promise you, no matter what, that we will stay together. I will not sell you or eat you, no matter how hungry or poor I am. _ ” 

 

Boaz trotted along without guidance as Javier held onto him, smothering his tears in his mane. The steed trotted along until he reached an abandoned homestead, unbeknownst to him, it was called Beecher's Hope. 

 

The dilapidated shack was a pathetic excuse for a homestead, but it would do for now. Javier did his best to clean up the floor before spreading out his bedroll. He sat on the worn fabric and pulled his final bottle of tequila from his pack. Tonight was the last night he would dwell on the past, it was now time for him to make his own future.

 

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


His shoulders were on fucking fire when he woke, which was odd since tequila goes straight to the brain if it's not trying to jump your guts. Javier opened his eyes slowly with a groan and went to rub his eyes when he finally identified the shoulder pain.

 

He was hogtied.

 

His eyes shot open and desperately tried to understand what the hell was going on. He flexed his bonds and wiggled around to try to break free. 

 

“I'm a master of knots, sweetheart. You ain't going anywhere.” A sweet feminine voice purred to him.

 

The tequila made the morning sun absolutely blinding and his eyes struggled to adjust. After several blinks his frantic breathing calmed and his vision focused. 

 

A shapely woman was perched in the busted out window frame, watching him like a lioness observes her kingdom. She was picking at her nails with his knife nonchalantly. 

 

“Be careful with that!” He spat, thrashing his bonds more. “It belonged to my tio!”

 

“Your tio.” She parroted in a sultry voice.

 

Javier grit his teeth and flipped his wild hair out of his eyes so he could see the woman better. “My uncle, you ignorant white bitch.”

 

She hopped down from her perch and took a new one in his lap, putting all of her weight on his groin. The extra weight made his finger joints crunch between his back and the floor, making him bite back a cry of pain. Seizing him by the throat, she pushed Javier's head against the floor forcefully. 

 

Tenderly stroking his stray tendrils away from his eyes, she hissed back. “ _ Do I fucking look white to you?!” _

 

She did… and didn't. Parts of her skin were a golden caramel, just like his and some were as pale as the moon. She looked like she had white paint splattered on her… but it was her skin. 

 

She had vitiligo.

 

Javier never flinched, his eyes kept locked with her fertile green eyes. “ _ You speak my language.” _

 

She shook him by the collar, smacking his head against the floorboard. “ _ Its my language too, you traitor.” _

 

His blood ran cold and he could feel the sweat start to bead on his temple. “ _ Shit.”  _ He breathed in an almost silent whisper. 

 

A lusty grin crossed her pillowy lips and she shifted her hips against his sex before plunging his knife into the meat of his thigh. A searing scream was ripped from Javier's lips while she giggled at the sound. “ _ Hush baby.”  _ She purred in his ear. “ _ We are going to have so much fun!” _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Spanish

“ _ You fucking bitch! You stabbed me!”  _ Javier was writhing in his bonds, hissing out his agony through his teeth.

 

The woman was still giggling away, it baffled him how the giggles sounded so childlike and innocent when she was obviously insane. When she licked his blood off the blade of the knife in the most lewd way, never breaking eye contact with him, it just confirmed her insanity.

 

It also turned him on something fierce. 

 

“ _ I just stabbed you and you have an erection?” _ She giggled. “ _ You're going to eat my heart out, daddy.” _

 

His honey eyes had flames rolling through them, the tequila, pain and arousal making him burn hot. “ _ Untie me.” _ He growled, ready to mount her.

 

“No.” She smiled, pulling out a needle and thread. “The price on your head is too good.”

 

The jingling of his belt buckle sent a heat to his belly. She looked so innocent unbuckling his belt, her pale and caramel skinned fingers made quick work of his pants. As she yanked his jeans down to his knees, she dragged a fingernail across his manhood, which lurched in response to her touch. 

 

“Untie me, mi cariño _. _ ” Javier purred, trying to charm his way out of the situation he was in. 

 

As the needle first pierced his skin, Javier bit back another cry. His pained noises only fanning her flames. She had him at her mercy but unfortunately for Javier, she showed no mercy. 

 

Tying off her stitches with a bite of the thread, she cooed. “Oh don't be such a whine ass. It's not like I stabbed you all that deep. It was… just the tip!” She giggled.

 

Breathing the pain out heavily, Javier asked in a charming tone. “I like to know a lady's name when I share her compan- AY, YOU BITCH!”

 

Dumping a shot of vodka over his wound, she smiled mischievously. “Call me Viper. That's the only woman in me you'll ever get to meet, sweetheart.”

 

“Venomous bitch.” Javier spat, still groaning out his pain.

 

She leaned forward to lick the shell of his ear, her full bust pressing against his chest. “I love it when you say filthy things to me, baby.”

 

Javier thrashed his bonds again with a grunt. “Don't take me back to Mexico,  _ please. _ ” His plea came out just as pathetic as he was in that moment.

 

“Sorry, darlin’. Its nothin’ personal, but the money is too good to pass on.” Viper said honestly as she put his jeans back on. When that was finished, she moved to cut the rope around his ankles. “I stabbed you just right so you're too wounded to run off on me, so these aren't needed.” 

 

Pressing his knife up against his throat, digging the blade into his skin, Viper threatened. “Remember, Escuella. You're wanted alive or dead, so behave.”

 

This woman was absolutely feral. One moment she was kind and tender, in the next heartbeat she was licking his blood off his knife. It was a steady cycle, violent, in heat, sweet and innocent.

 

Javier had never been more in love.

 

Her hands squeezed him gently as she lifted him to his feet. Holding him steady, Viper guided him to Boaz. Once at the horse, she held her pistol to his temple and cut the bonds at his wrists. Pointing to Boaz, she ordered. “Get on.”

 

Javier was about to take his chances with her bullets and run off with Boaz, but then he realized she already had his horse tethered to her horse. His shoulders slumped in defeat as she bound his wrists to the saddle horn. 

 

His faith in dying free was slowly fading, but his will to fight hadn't completely escaped him.

 

“Don't look so glum, sweetheart.” Viper cooed in a silky voice. “It's a long ride to Mexico, we will have lots of fun and enjoy getting to know each other!  _ Especially with that nice cock of yours. _ ”

 


End file.
